


Remember Me

by Lemonade4U



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade4U/pseuds/Lemonade4U
Summary: 他抬起下巴的样子就像能够征服世界的王者，而我只想要征服他。





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> 失忆缸X站街（其实只是在等缸的）莉
> 
> 第一人称缸
> 
> 第一次开车，如有不适请点叉

我透过暗色车窗，静静地打量着街角的少年。

三两少年一字排开，而我眼中只有最右边的那个，他如泥沙中混杂的珍珠一样耀眼。

微长的发丝服帖地遮住两颊，湛蓝色的眼眸混合了叛逆不羁与少年独有的天真烂漫。

他手中的烟卷快烧到头了，但他似乎并不着急丢掉，就那样狠狠吸一口，然后漫不经心地夹在指间。

他抬起下巴的样子就像能够征服世界的王者，而我只想要征服他。

“Liam，你不是说这边生意好吗？”

原来他叫Liam，我在齿间咀嚼几遍这个名字，还未曾说过话的人，他的名字就已经能让我尝到甜蜜与苦涩。

“操，我他妈只是听说，爱等不等。”

听到他的声音，我心尖一阵颤动，最粗俗的话语与夜莺的声音结合在一起，居然能够碰撞出最激烈的回响。哦，我他妈已经等不及听到他口中溢出的呻吟声。

很奇怪，我脑海里第一件事居然和他在床上的表现有关，一般遇到这样的嗓音，我只会萌生写歌的冲动，可是他，我不仅想让他唱出我写的歌，还想让他在我身下哭泣，乞求我的给予。

我幻想了一下他哭泣的样子，一定相当美丽动人，我不自觉地咽了一下口水，把车往前开了开，正好停在他身边，我下了车。

他看到我，眼里似乎有些惊讶，但我执拗地望着他的双眼，我被他蛊惑了。这个看上去下一秒就能突然大打出手的少年，却对我笑了。

我简直要沉溺在他若隐若现的酒窝里，他似乎知道我喜欢，于是更是加深了笑意。

“嘿，你他妈最好开个好价钱，别让我失望。”

他太小瞧我了，我怎么忍心让眼前的堕落天使失望。

一厚沓钞票落入他手，我一点都不心疼，他满意地舔了舔唇，我却因为他的容易满足感到愤愤不平。

他凑得很近，嘟起的唇间吐出一个完美的烟圈，直扑到我的脸上。

“走。”我压抑住自己想直接吻上他的冲动，急躁地拉过他的手腕把他塞进车里，他并没有反抗，我想可能是刚才那些钱的作用。

 

我迫不及待地品尝着他，含住那饱满粉嫩的唇瓣，比我想象中的更柔软甜美。

他把舌头伸进来，挑逗了几下又退了出去，我捏住他的下巴含住他意欲逃离的舌尖。等我停下，他的唇已经呈现艳丽的红，带着淫靡的水色光泽。

我就这样看着我的阴茎在他那艳红的唇间进进出出，他偶尔半眯着眸抬眼看向我，这只高贵的波斯猫跪在我的脚下，用他灵活温热的口舌服侍讨好着我，妈的，我差点就缴械投降。还好我想到正餐还没吃，及时抽了出来。

紫黑色的硬物蹭过他高挺的鼻梁和丰润的唇，留下一片水光，他伸出舌尖有一搭没一搭地舔弄，半眯的双眸仿佛带醉的星湖。

我又实在按耐不住他的撩拨，手指按住他的头，拉紧头发，顶进他的喉咙，他伸直了脖子，发出几声微小的呜咽，但他还是承受住了我的顶撞。

那汪蓝湖却因为这样的激烈溢出了水珠，他闭着眼流泪的样子如我想象一样美得让人心惊，浓密的睫毛微微颤动，显得那样的无辜，如果不是他还含着男人的东西，天使也不过这般纯洁美好。

我抽出来时听到他咳了几下，这却只会让我体内的暴虐因子出来作祟。

我把他按到床上，背部朝上，臀部高高翘起，后穴正好一览无余，我痴迷于他光滑的背部和那完美的曲线。

“你他妈的等什么呢？”

听到少年不满的抱怨，我只好动起来，拿起润滑剂挤在他的股间，似乎是因为凉到，他瑟缩了一下，就像某种小动物。我慢慢探入一根手指，操，里面好紧好热。

我又加了一根手指，翻搅着那火热的小洞，咕啾咕啾的水声响在耳畔，他的呻吟声也逐渐放大，我只感觉我下面硬的发痛了，但为了不伤到这个小鬼，我还是想多忍一会。

“行了，快点进来。”他似是等得不耐烦了，我用力拍了下他的臀瓣，真是不识好歹。

但我也不想等了，把他翻转过来，拉住他的腿弯往前一扯，让我们的身体靠在一起。

在这一刻，我只知道我甘愿为他沉沦。

 

我在挤进去时一直盯着他的脸，我想看他的表情，像现在这样带着点痛苦又不乏欢愉的复杂，动情的泛着红。

他真的很紧，肉壁紧绞着我不放，我不知道到底更喜欢他上面那张嘴还是下面这张，总之都是一样的贪婪。

我又深又猛地顶弄着，穴口甚至都带起了泡沫，不知撞到哪一点，他的叫声变了个调，充斥着甜腻和诱惑，我按那个角度继续操干，他的浪叫声更大，我低下头舔舐着他的耳廓，低声说，“婊子，你叫这么大声，是想要被酒店投诉吗。”

“妈的，还不是你干的猛。”少年翻了个白眼，嘴里又冒出几个脏字，他并不在意被投诉，也许他早就遇到被投诉这种事呢，听到这话只让我热血倒冲入脑，但我又突然发觉我无法忍受以前无数人听到过这个声音的事实，这让我嫉妒的发狂。

我加重了力道，但他却推了推我，“你下去。”

我疑惑地看着他，他舔了舔唇，露出一点殷红的舌尖，“我要骑你。”

他跨坐在我身上，用手扶着我的阴茎，我看着他的穴口一点一点将它吞没，这种姿势让我进到了更深的地方。

他适应了一下就开始摇晃着腰肢，穴口反反复复套弄着我的粗长，他的硬挺随着动作起伏，有节奏地拍到我的下腹部。

没一会，汗水浸湿了他整个身体，从胸口滑落的痕迹发出晶亮的光泽，我支起身子揽住他的腰，舐去一颗颗饱满的汗珠，同时留下一连串粉红印记。

我抱住他，贴紧他，热度席卷了两具躯体，我开始用力向上顶，他抬起头伸长了脖颈，为我暴露最脆弱的部位，指甲嵌入我的背部。我的手探入两人之间，握住他的湿滑硬挺，便听到他喉咙背后发出无法抑制的声响。

他泛红着眼眶，湿润的双眼流露出极大的快感，“Noel……”他的嗓音沙哑了些许，性感低沉。

“No?”

“Noel，哥哥，求你。”

那一瞬间，一道白光闪过，在我脑海中炸裂。我顶到了他最敏感的部位，他的体内一阵紧缩痉挛，身前的阴茎喷发出大量的白浊。我被他绞得无法忍受，直直射进了他的体内。

 

我在绝顶的高潮中想起了我忘记的一切。我是Noel，他是Liam，我们血浓于水，但我们的爱也同样深入骨髓。

如果你问我这场性爱意味着什么？它意味着我们找到了彼此就再不分开。

还有，我会为他写歌，你们也可以尽情欣赏他的歌喉，但请你们记住，他在床上的浪荡叫声只属于我。


End file.
